


Torrid Affair

by Mara_Fire



Series: Project Emotion [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Car Accidents, Emotions, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Multi, Self-Harm, Suicide, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 12:38:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10571478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mara_Fire/pseuds/Mara_Fire
Summary: Sorry for this but I figured this would be a good way to start my first series with a bang





	

**Author's Note:**

> Again I'm sorry

    “Baby, are you home.” Rae called from the front door and I felt my heart freeze up as I glanced at Hazel who had a lazy smile on her face. I held my finger to my lips telling her to be quiet before I threw on some sweatpants and a sweatshirt. I walked downstairs to see Rae smiling up at me. She always lit up when she saw me. “ Baby, look what I found.” she smiled and held up a bucket with fresh strawberries. “Strawberries are finally back in season.” she chimed and I nodded glad that my hair was down to cover the now forming patchwork of bruises.  
    “Thanks Sunshine. Oh um, Theodora called earlier wanting to remind you of a girls night and how important it was.” Rae’s eyes widened.  
    “Oh crap I had completely forgotten. I’m sorry baby you know how Theo is if I cancel on her.” she said causing me to nod.  
    “No baby it’s alright I was just gonna take a nap.” I said softly which made her stop and look at me with concern. Shit! “I promise I’m alright sunshine. Go have fun with your friends” I cooed before pulling her in for a sweet kiss. Her body relaxed against mine her pale hands caressing my cheeks. When I pulled back her eyes were half lidded and her cheeks a pale pink.  
    “O-Okay, I’ll see you tomorrow then.” Rae said sweetly before she walked back out the front door.  
    I let out a breath that I had been holding deep in my chest before walking back up the stairs. My feet dragging as I did. How could I do this to her? I walked back through our bedroom door to see Hazel laying there with only a sheet covering her small form. Her black hair splayed on the pillows. She gave me a playful smile before beckoning me to her.  
    “Come on, Sam. Why don’t we go for another round.” she sat up letting the sheet fall from her ample breasts. I took a sharp breath before climbing onto the bed and pushed her back against the mattress. She let out a small whine pulling at my clothes. “That’s not fair.” she chided and I pulled my sweatshirt off only to have her mouth attack my chest with her tongue and teeth. I let out a small moan before she glanced up at me. Her eyes were always so dark and filled with sadness. She went back to massaging and sucking on my breast while her free hand slipped past the hem of my sweat pants. I gasped out feeling her fingers brush against my folds. “Hmm, I see you want another round just as much as me.” she giggled before pushing her fingers in. I felt my body shake slightly before she pushed me back and straddled my waist. She made of show of licking her fingers before smiling down at me. “ You’re my favorite snack.” she purred and kissed me roughly her lips chapped and cold. She kissed down my jawline to my neck looking at her handy work from earlier. “ My, I really do love my own handy work.”  she cooed and bit one of the bruises which caused me to whimper slightly and squirm. She peppered my skin with cold kisses till she made it down to my forearms now bare to the world. Faint red and pink lines ran along the skin. She look at me with a sort of proud smile. “We made such beautiful art of your skin.” she cooed kissing them and working her way down before removing my sweatpants.  
    “Please.” I begged feeling my need growing to strong. My mind was fogged with lust and need. I needed her to be done with me. She smirked and placed her finger against my lips as she stared down at me.  
    “Now, my dear sweet lover, you know how I love to gaze and explore your body. It is a beautiful work that needs to be savored.” she kissed me again pulling my bottom lip with her teeth before she moved back down and removed my sweat pants. Raw red scars covered my thighs. She gazed up at me with a big smile.  
    “I see my artist was practicing while I slept. What lovely strokes you have created. The raw passion I sense is unbelievable.” she marveled and I just felt like I might cry.  
    “Thank you, please stop teasing me.” I whined and she smirked.  
    “For what you have done, I will give you what you crave.” she said placing her mouth against me causing me to shiver and let out a loud moan as I felt her tongue slip in. I grabbed her black locks to hold her there as my vision began to blur and become unfocused. I was so close and then it hit hard. I climaxed and felt my chest pounding. Hazel sat up slowly and licked her lips before crawling her way back up. She placed a gently kiss on my lips and I couldn’t help but taste my own bitterness. She pulled away and smiled. “I’ll head home now. Remember call me when you want to go again.” she cooed kissing my cheek as she slipped out of bed and dressed.  
I laid there as the front door was closed and the tears finally fell down my face. How could I keep doing this to my sunshine? The light in my dark world. I sobbed into my palm as my body shook. My thighs throbbed from the earlier this morning. I sat up pulling my knees to my chest as my sobs racked my body hard. How could I do this? Hazel only made my depression worse. She was my drug of choice next to my razor. She found my painful habits beautiful and filled with passion. I gripped my arms tighter as if I could shrink into nothing if I held myself harder. I glanced up when I heard my phone buzz. I looked over at it seeing it was a text from Blair. I opened it and almost started coughing.  
‘Open your door. We need to talk.’-Blair  
Fuck. I quickly slid my pants and sweatshirt on. I threw my hair into a messy ponytail before I padded down the stairs to see Blair standing in the living room. Hazel didn’t lock the door. I sighed locking it before walking over to see the pissed off redhead. Her bright emerald eyes burning with anger and her arms crossed over the black t-shirt she wore. “Hey, Blair.” I said softly and she looked down at me before she pointed to the couch.  
“Sit. Now!” I gulped and nodded sitting down. Whenever Blair was really mad like this she was scary. She rubbed a hand over her face before she sat next to me on the couch.  
I gasped however when I was pulled into her lap and felt her lips on mine. What the hell? I pulled back enough to see the anger still clear in her eyes as she yanked up my sweatshirt sleeves looking for something. No, fuck. She couldn’t know about me and Hazel could she. “Let me see them!” she growled and I shook my head causing her eyes to soften a bit. “ Sam, please let me see them.” I shook my head harder getting out of her lap. Before I could stop her my sweatpants were pulled down showing my red raw thighs. Her eyes widened but before she could say anything I pulled them back up.  
“ Sam, you know Rae would be really upset if she saw you like this.” Blair said softly which caused me to start crying again. Blair was never good at comforting so she just pulled me into a hug and I gripped her flannel in my shaky fist. “ please tell me you aren’t seeing Hazel again.” she whispered in a hopeful tone which just caused me to shake harder sobbing into her shoulder.  
Quickly I was pushed onto the couch and Blair stood up the fire back in her eyes. “No, you can’t keep doing this to her. You can’t keep breaking Rae’s heart. She couldn’t take it the last time how do you think it’ll go now? Huh! You’re so selfish and I have no idea why she stays with you.” Blair was right. I had no idea why my sunshine stayed with me either. My body was a ticking time bomb and the world around me was a battle field except I’m the only fighter. This silent war going on inside of me. I shook in my seat and Blair scoffed. “I get that you can’t help being depressed but you could at least talk to Rae instead of going to Hazel.” she said and rubbed the back of her neck. “I really meant everything I said. I hope you change before you lose her forever. Cause once you lose her I’ll make sure she doesn’t come back.” She said and stalked off slamming the front door as she left.  
I felt my heart racing as I stood. Blair was right. It was a simple as that. I bit my lip lightly before I knew what needed to be done. I walked back upstairs and grabbed my cellphone pulling up Hazel’s number.  
‘Vegas’- Sam  
I gripped my phone and felt a buzz before seeing her response.  
‘Oh, my god. I promise everyone will be fine. Remember don’t back out. I’ll see you again soon’ -Hazel  
I bit my lip before I pulled on my favorite flannel that Theo had gotten me and I looked down at the necklace Rae had gotten me on my graduation day. It was of a hummingbird flying next to a honeysuckle. I put it on before I finished getting dressed. I looked in the mirror seeing the eyes of someone who had long since died. I could do this. I could finally give Rae her freedom back. I grabbed my car keys and quickly went downstairs. I froze seeing Rae and Theo.  
“Sam, baby glad to see you up.” she said softly and I quickly forced a smile onto my face.  
“Did you have fun?” Rae nodded and hugged me. She then leaned up whispering.  
“I have a surprise for you later.” she kissed my cheek and my heart ached. Rae’s surprises were always so nice. I gave her a sweet smile and pulled back to look at her.  
“I’m sorry baby but Blair called me wanting to hang out. You know she just broke up with Dita.” Rae frowned but nodded.  
“Alright well give her my best wishes.” I nodded and walked to the door.  
“Hey baby,” I said softly causing her to look up at me. “I just wanted you to know that I love you….so much.” Rae smiled brightly.  
“I love you to baby.” I walked out the door and forced myself to walk to my car. She would be better without me. I knew she would. I have to do this! I climbed into my car and pulled out of the driveway, headed toward the Lake. I would go quiet that way. I opened my glove box and pulled out my meds I used when I needed to sleep. I popped four of them into my mouth and felt them dryly go down my throat.  
As I drove my eyes began to get heavy. Shit they weren’t supposed to kick in this fast. I blew through a red light and heard a blare of an air horn before everything went black. Finally, Rae I grant you, your freedom from my darkness. Let your light shine with someone new who will appreciate your joy.

~  
Rae watched as Sam left the driveway and looked back at Theo who gave her the same worried look.  
“Why don’t you call Blair and make sure she doesn't want to have a girls night.” Theo suggested. Rae nodded knowing Sam could probably use one too. Rae went over to the house phone and dialed her number.  
“Hey Sunshine, why you calling so late.” she had picked up on the second ring.  
“Hey Blair. I’m sorry about you and Dita. Sam told us you guys broke up.” there was silence on the other end before Blair cleared her throat.  
“Um Rae, me and Dita didn’t break up.” Rae looked at the phone confused before looking back at Theo, who gave the same look of confusion.  
“Oh, then why would Sam lie and say she was coming over to hang out with you.” Blair sounded like she choked on something before coughing.  
“Rae, listen to me we need to find Sam. She’s been with Hazel….she might try something.” Rae felt her heart shatter and her hand was shaking but held the phone to her ear.  
“We’ll talk more once we find her.” she said her voice shaky before she hung up. She looked at Theo before clearing her throat. “ We have to find Sam”  
~  
I could hear a faint beeping from nearby and it was fairly annoying. However two voices distracted me. “I’m sorry miss but Samantha might not have any memories. It just depends due to how hard she hit her head.”  
“So she might not remember me Doc.” a soft shaky voice spoke and the doctor sighed.  
“I’m sorry but she should be waking up soon.” I opened my eyes groaning slightly due to the lights and how bright they were. Three women were in the room. One was a blonde with tears falling down her face. One was a redhead that looked pissed but mostly sad and the other was a brunette with a braid.  
“Sam, how are you feeling.” the blonde spoke up and went to put her hand on my cheek but I moved away. Well as far as I could in the hospital bed. She pulled her hand away her eyes wide as she shook her head. “No, Sam. Please tell me you know me.”  
“Um sorry lady but who is Sam.” The blonde sobbed softly and the redhead stepped forward.  
“You're Sam, she is Rae, the one with the braid is Theodora and I’m Blair. You were in an accident.” I could tell the redhead was holding her rage back.  
“I’m sorry I don’t remember any of you. Were we close?” I said and Rae sobbed harder, causing her to hiccup. Theo held up her hand to Blair.  
“It’s alright hot head I’ll take it from here.” she said causing Blair to sit down. Theo smiled at me. “Rae is your partner. You have been together since you were in middle school. Blair is your best friend, who has some anger issues. I’m Theodora but you call me Theo. We met in high school when you needed help in English.” she said and I shook my head slightly feeling dizzy  
“ No, I already have a girlfriend but I’m really sorry I don’t remember you.” I said and heard a small voice.  
“Hey baby.” I smiled seeing Hazel. She walked over to me and kissed my cheek.  
“This is my girlfriend.” I said softly and Hazel smiled at the others.  
“Now, if you would all kindly leave. I need to talk to my lover alone.” she sneered at Rae who quickly ran out followed by Theo and Blair glared at her anger tears gathering in her eyes.  
“I don’t know how you managed to do this but I won’t let you get away with this.” she sneered and stalked off. Hazel smiled and kissed my cheek again.  
“Now, why don’t we get started love.”


End file.
